


双A脑洞

by hello_ribbit



Series: 双A脑洞 [1]
Category: Fantasia Sango, 幻想三国志, 幻想三国志4
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_ribbit/pseuds/hello_ribbit
Summary: n年后的ABO性别分化大潮，总之这是一个双A的脑洞





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：场景不多，表述混乱，对话写多了感觉细致描写我已经不会了
> 
> 于是为什么就写没几个场景我还要交代这么多背景啊摔
> 
> 脑洞来源：贴吧一张图，嗯，就是这俩货信息素气味的那张【楼澈的味道是香槟，紫丞的是陈年干红】

难受。

陌生的情潮和暴躁的情绪在不断进攻他的身体和神经。

刚受刺激分化不久的身体仿佛要一次性释放被久远的生命所覆盖压抑的一切。

体内的气息被信息素搅得几欲沸腾，Alpha强大的破坏欲和潜意识里残存的理智在危险地拉锯。

早已习惯的周围与属性互斥的气息像个无时不刻在挑衅他的小丑，在成功激怒他的同时，压制他的力量，也在提醒他，这周围的一切有多来之不易，就像拿着钝刀子割肉，还强迫你要清醒地知道疼。

楼澈唯一欣慰的是，他这次成功一举带回了滞留在人界的最后一批魔界族民并完成了移交。虽然在和容仙一起在设置隔离阵法的中途猝不及防地出现了分化前兆，但是已经目睹了这么多魔族分化的楼仙人，也只是把在内心预演过了无数次的紧急预案以最快的速度付诸了实施。

———————我是分割线—————————

人界爆发的亚性别分化大潮让不少生活在人界的魔族也受到了影响。

魔族——由浊气构成的种族本就危险，信息素更是把凶、杀、战、乱的倾向放大了许多倍。几次在人界的小范围混乱成功让猝不及防的魔界陷入紧张的气氛，毕竟绝大多数凡人都不知道魔族的存在，更惧怕他们强悍的天赋和能力。为了避免更大的种族冲突产生，高阶魔族悉数出动前往人界寻回族民，力求把影响减到最低。

风瞿先生不眠不休地投入了魔族适用抑制剂的研究，对于魔族强悍的身体，凡人的抑制剂实在太不顶用。  
【老头子回来也实在有些日子了，有点事做就当是对王和楼仙人释放老夫魂魄的报答吧，不用担心我，这个其实挺有意思的，呵呵。】

随着时间的推移，不少前往人界的高阶魔族也开始出现了分化前兆，如果说之前人界的那些魔族族民分化事件是一场大火的话，这些高阶魔族分化引起的后果将与移山填海无异。宵明参考人界多个国家的紧急预案做出了魔界版本的应急预案，并让他们背熟，一旦出现分化倾向，必须火速回到魔界进入容仙和楼澈的阵法以进行隔离。

楼澈去人界之前，西魔界还清醒且未分化的高阶魔族，除了魔界之王，就只有没有肉体的崔嵬和终日泡在研究里的风瞿了。宵明？不好意思，他在上一批族民交接的时候被某人咬了一口，诱导分化了。两位上古之神？在勾芒那里啊。

【嘿嘿，出风头的时候到了！这最后一批族民，就交给本仙人吧！】

楼澈把牙呲得雪亮，眼底是紫丞苍白到近乎透明的脸色，同时指了指怀音——为了安抚魔族的情绪，西魔界的琴声几乎没停过，这是又一个不眠不休的家伙。看得出来本来紫丞是想争一争这个接人的名额的，刚才那一指，却定了乾坤。

楼澈不是没考虑过万一分化的后果。参考目前的局面，不论是从概率上的观察还是来自射覆之术的灵感，如果分化，他和紫丞的结果都应该是破坏性最强的Alpha。

弹琴的压抑隐忍太久了，分化成Alpha集中爆发之后不论是炸了人界还是炸了魔界事后他自己都会受不了的，这才回来多久啊，欠的那么多账还没还完呢，弹琴的不管是疯了还是狂了还是颓了都是不行的，绝对不行的。至于自己嘛，反正目前还没发现仙人分化的先例，而且这里是魔界，仙术会被狠狠压制，就算是身负纯清之气的自己，受了伤也要很久才能好，威胁，会小得多。

不是不知道没有先例代表着未知的威胁，老先生的研究也根本无瑕顾及他这个体质特殊的人，他就是不想让弹琴的变成Alpha，怎么都不想。

———————我是分割线—————————

于是，这事还是发生了。

久居魔界让楼澈的体质下降了不少，与分化魔族的长久相处更是让信息素在不知不觉间侵入了他的身体。

对不起了啊弹琴的，流云瀑布后面你爹的练剑场后山被本大爷给开了个洞，希望你不要见怪。

这里有与体质相斥的魔气，紫狩练剑残存的剑气，周围又都是全魔界最硬实的岩壁，怎么都应该能压制住心里那股子邪火了吧？分化真是可怕，楼澈从来不知道自己的鼻子可以这么灵，叫嚣战斗的Alpha信息素和妩媚甜美的Omega信息素从落石封住的洞口缝隙中渗透进来，丝丝缕缕有如实质，当然，闻得最多的，是自己身上的一股子葡萄酒味，犹如冒着泡般翻腾着往外窜，炸得头脑嗡嗡作响。

隔离法阵的金光将洞内照得宛如白昼，即使如此浸泡在自己愈加浓郁的酒气中的楼澈也有一种信息素正在外泄的恍惚与错觉——开玩笑，酒香还飘十里呢，本大爷这味，出不去怎么可能。无视身上每寸肌肤针扎般的疼痛，楼澈踉跄着挥动大笔开始一遍一遍地加固阵法，总之绝对不可以给弹琴的添乱——那个人已经快到极限了，哪禁得起这些。

天知道过了多久，千年？百年？十年？一年？一个时辰？还是，只有一瞬？痛苦让楼澈彻底没了时间感，手中巨笔已经发出了崩坏前兆的悲鸣，这分化期漫长得仿佛没有尽头，与痛苦相伴的，已经只剩了一种执念，为了弹琴的多拖一刻是一刻的执念，该做的事你放手去做吧，本大爷这么厉害，不用你分神。

［——轰！］

不知道被挥舞了多少次的巨笔终于不堪重负而碎裂。

地上法阵的光芒已经刺得人睁不开眼。

鲜血簌簌落在沙土上的声音在楼澈听来简直就是天籁。

楼澈感觉到葡萄酒味已经浓郁到连空气都有了滞涩感，胸中一股逆天的战意让他只能靠接近自己速度极限地挥动巨笔绘制隔离阵法来进行隔靴搔痒般地抒解。

现在好了，笔炸了。

四散而飞的碎片落地后，楼澈俨然已经成了个血人。

放血的感觉，真妙。

感谢放血，楼澈感觉自己的怒气随着鲜血在缓缓流出体外，甚至让他有了一丝飘然和迷离。

理智已经被拉紧到极其危险的一丝，除了绝对不能出这个阵法，楼澈的记忆陷入了空白。

整个西魔界已分化的高阶魔族在这个瞬间齐齐在心里把楼澈从头到脚问候了一遍。

笨仙人，这可是Alpha的鲜血啊！信息素的源泉你不知道吗？！而且你也不想想你是谁，这横冲直撞又翻滚冒泡的酒味，加上纯清之气的Alpha信息素，区区阵法几层都封不住！全魔界都闻出来是你了好吗？！是不是想找打？！

［啪——！］

怀音的弦，断了。

那声"啪"就像一发令枪。

一个人影像炮弹一样冲入了刺眼的阵法——同时生成了新的一处落石洞门，并混入了新的血液，当然还有——醇香厚重的，新的葡萄酒味信息素。

这或许是紫丞行动最莽撞的一次。

其实此前紫丞已经在流云瀑布前很久了。

毕竟身为浊气之主，探寻魔界中的纯清气息没有人比他更容易。

当然，就算没有这气息，也没有人比他更熟悉那个人的行动逻辑。

尚无前例、唯一仙人、性格执拗，无论是楼澈的哪一个特质，紫丞都将是拆弹人员最优解。

所以他出现在流云瀑布外弹怀音完全不需要任何解释，哪怕因此会被诱导分化。

毕竟全魔界能解决浊气之主分化问题的人也就那一个不是吗？哪怕那一个完全不想让他分化。

——可为什么只能是那一个呢？

客观上的理由可以找出很多很多，而主观上的，总是被心思慎密的魔界之王刻意忽视了很久很久，毕竟这事经不起深思，能当知己自己就应该满足了，贪心不足的风险他担不起。

或许分化前兆早就出现了，只是一门心思沉浸在通过捕捉浊气流动猜测洞内人行为中的魔界之王完全没有注意到罢了，反正现在也没人能来制止他不是吗？

直到他嗅到了那一股充满活性气息的甜葡萄酒味。

在理智反应过来之前，身体已经行动。

那声“啪”何止是令枪。

对紫丞来说，那是一发绚烂的礼花。

冲进用仙术不知道叠了多少重的隔离结界，后果当然和楼澈一样全身都是割伤。

于是，醇香厚重对上了横冲直撞。

楼澈有些迷离的双眼转向了这位冲进来的“不速之客”，眼底燃起了火焰。

鲜血，信息素，分化期

初生Alpha正处于最不懂控制自己、破坏欲最盛的时候，苦苦压抑本性多时，进来一个仿佛渴望一战很久了的属性互斥的Alpha，对楼澈来说，简直是瞌睡时有人送来了枕头。

于是，他想都不想就一拳挥出。

击空，击空，再击空。

来人每次总是堪堪避过楼澈的攻击，仿佛一团紫色的虚影，看得见，碰不着。这种乱拳打在棉花上的感觉让楼澈眼里的火焰逾烧逾烈。

阵法中，只剩了追着紫影的金光。

鲜血在沙土地上绘出不知名的图案。

终于，有了第一次格挡，第二次，第三次……

沉迷在交战中的楼澈恍惚中感觉缺了什么，可能是因为自己手上没笔？没关系，这赤手空拳的交战让楼澈感觉到新鲜而兴奋。

战！这是深植于Alpha基因中的天性。

金光和紫影在你来我往间快速地纠缠与分离。

[噗！]

体力先下降的楼澈肩膀中了一掌。

失去平衡后退时被抓着手腕拉了回去。

然后仰面朝天地被狠狠地掼在了地上。

后背巨大的疼痛让楼澈的双眼找回了焦距，瞳孔瞬间紧缩。

这个浑身浴血眼眸暗红的人是——

“弹琴……的……？？”

西魔界大部分已分化的魔族被来自最强者的双重威压扎扎实实地摁在了地上，那些高阶魔族又把楼澈从头到尾问候了一遍又一遍，反正，都怪你就对了。

紫丞的反应是低下头舐去了楼澈脸上伤口渗出的血迹。

陌生的Alpha信息素顺着伤口进入了血液，伴着浊气带来的刺痛，比之刚刚些许平息下去的分化痛有过之而无不及。

这是挑衅。

Alpha基因中的愤怒咆哮着席卷而来，险些悉数冲走楼澈眼中刚刚恢复的清明。

反射性的一个头锤，狠狠砸向另一个Alpha的下颌，楼澈翻身而起，两三个后空翻落地后一抬头，便看到了低头抬手缓缓擦拭嘴角血迹的紫丞。

"弹、弹琴的，本大爷方才不是故意的，你、你………"

不等楼澈说完，紫影已经向他冲来。

真是要命，从意识到这个人是弹琴的起楼澈就陷入了慌乱和烦躁——

本大爷做了这么多还是给弹琴的添乱了？可是本大爷能做的都已经做了啊！难道是因为本大爷弹琴的才冲进来的？流这么多血没事的吗？！啊啊啊！难道这都是本大爷的问题？！弹琴的变成Alpha之后好像变得更强了？速度快成这样本大爷连说话的机会都没啊！！！！！

于是格挡的人变成了楼澈，随着体力的下降他开始左支右绌。紫丞苍白的脸色让他心疼，却在血迹和红眸的映衬下好看得惊心动魄，歉疚和一种莫名的心悸让楼澈无法集中精力，金光狼狈地被紫影追得在阵法里四处逃窜。

紫丞的眼神中渐渐染上了不耐与狠戾，周围的浊气慢慢开始以他为中心形成了一个漩涡。

Alpha的战意依然在鼓噪，但来自高浓度浊气的压制让楼澈保有了理智。弹琴的那浊气汹涌得甚至超过了当年在雨苍山和师傅拼命的时候，不用回头都能被气息的流向激得心惊肉跳，更不要说陈年葡萄酒的香醇味道和楼澈自己的信息素味混在一起，又被阵法圈住了大部分，酒味之浓几乎能让人马上醉倒，楼澈清楚地意识到弹琴的现在很不妙。

楼澈就是为了限制自己的行动才选择了此地，但是同样的条件却极大地激发了紫丞的失控，失血和浊气让楼澈的体力飞速下降。

“呜！！”

腹部结结实实中了一拳，急退几步楼澈还是没稳住身形跌坐在了地上，眼看着紫影快速欺近，楼澈想侧身打滚避开，却因反应不及被来自肩膀的力道摁在了地上。

紫丞的脸在眼前迅速放大，暗红双眸直直望进眼底，楼澈下意识的一个顶膝生生顿住。

——那个人是、弹琴的啊……  
楼澈看着映在紫丞暗红的眸子内的自己呆住了，那妖异的红眸内仿佛伸出了无形的勾子，正把自己胸腔内的一块肉往外拉扯，方才所有的那些愤怒，疼痛和难受，都被这股酸胀的悸动生生压了下去。

呼吸猛然一紧，"咳咳！"腹部的剧痛这时才传来，一股腥甜顺着嘴角流下，随即被苍白的手指拭去，然后那手指，被含进了…紫丞嘴里。  
楼澈感觉自己的胸腔被扯得更厉害了。  
在脸上第二块伤口上传来熟悉的刺痛时，楼澈被Alpha的本能激得全身肌肉瞬间绷紧，想一跃而起，却被大得可怕的力道死死摁住。  


两颊，鼻尖，额头……沉重的浊气和引战的Alpha信息素混在楼澈喜欢的酒味里向他发起攻击，奇怪的是，浊气的旋风好像因此而稍许平息了一些。楼澈痛苦地意识到如果他不动的话或许能让弹琴的平静一点，可就算理智上知道这个人是弹琴的，身体却不断发出拒绝的信号，楼澈只能集中精力控制自己不要反抗，不能刺激到弹琴的。楼澈不明白，虽然弹琴的流了那么多血，可是直接喝本大爷的血真的没关系吗，他可也是个Alpha啊？本大爷可是难受得要命啊！

当拳风和步法声止息之后，洞内瞬间安静了下来，两个人呼吸的声音被突兀地放大。剧烈运动后的喘息节奏悄悄起了变化，在酒味里听着弹琴的吮血时不时发出的细微水声，加上那一双斜着看他的眼睛，楼澈感觉自己有点上头。

喷在脸上的灼热气息开始下移，危险地靠近后颈，没有一个Alpha受得了腺体被来自另一个强大的Alpha这么直接的威胁。

“弹琴的，你——！！！”楼澈全身的肌肉顿时像触电一样弹动了一下，如果不是被扣住肯定会一蹦三尺高，这种可怕的感觉让本能带动楼澈开始全力挣动，额头和脖颈甚至爆起了青筋。

“呜！”低沉喑哑的声音传出，像猫爪一样挠着楼澈的胸腔，离开的时候甚至牵出了一丝血肉。

浊气的漩涡又开始危险地加快了旋转。

[沙沙……]

有碎石击在了楼澈的脸上而后弹开，刺痛让楼澈向上瞟了一眼，洞顶的石壁上已然千疮百孔，射覆之术的灵感告诉他，如果不控制住弹琴的，由着弹琴的把后山震塌，魔界的后果会严重到让弹琴的醒来之后马上陷入崩溃。

这这这……弹琴的你是在犯规犯规！！！太犯规了！！！楼澈内心开始疯狂地咆哮，难道就只有让弹琴的炸了本大爷和炸了魔界两个选项可以选吗？！！去他的分化期，去他的Alpha啊啊啊啊！！！！！

后颈一片滚烫，腺体尽责地释放大量Alpha信息素以威慑和驱赶冒犯者，可在此地悬殊的气息压制下这样的抵抗显得有些无力。就在楼澈狠狠纠结的那一瞬间，犬齿猛地扎入了皮肤，大量信息素从齿尖小孔快速注入，尖锐的疼痛直接从后颈击穿了楼澈的大脑。

“！！！”  
瞳孔缩到针尖大小，如同瞬间坠入深海，溺水般的窒息感让楼澈发不出声。来自后颈的火焰迅速漫延至全身，新进入的Alpha信息素理所当然地想宣誓主权，也理所当然地受到了本能的排斥和抵抗。Alpha的身体本就不是为了承受的存在，两股截然不同的Alpha信息素在大大小小的血管里奔流和交战，撕裂着每一处战场。犹如被从内部打碎的痛苦让楼澈的身体不顾一切地想要蜷起，被按住的四肢甚至抵着压力离开了地面几寸，然而又被按了回去。

身体被强制展开，颈间的Alpha信息素一直伴着灼热的鼻息持续地注入，就像战争中的敌军在源源不断地补充，而自有部队的有生力量则随着时间推移纷纷倒下，恍忽中楼澈甚至觉得自己是不是经历了第二次漫长的分化期。

“哈……哈……哈……”  
气道终于被打开，楼澈就像刚离了水的鱼徒劳地大口大口吞食着空气，两种浓重的葡萄酒味伴着大量的空气涌入肺部，随着全身汗水流进伤口的刺痛，阵阵晕眩感冉冉升起。

那种身不由已的战意慢慢回退到了可控的状态，醇香的葡萄酒味似乎也变得有些不那么扎人，紧绷到僵硬的肌肉开始慢慢放松，心跳却一步紧似一步地快了起来。

后颈终于传来了犬齿离开时的刺痛感，流出的血如之前被第一时间吮走，随着一声叹息，暗红眼眸升了起来，颈间的厮磨揩去了紫丞脸上的血迹，苍白的脸上干净得很，刚才那些割伤宛若原本就不存在一般。

楼澈知道Alpha有着强大的愈合力，却想不到效果在弹琴的身上竟这般立竿见影，这张在眼前放大的脸重着影，发着光，要命的好看。

当楼澈重新意识到自己应该呼吸的时候已经被憋得不行，快速吐出一口短气吸进一口长气然后慢慢吐出，随即脸就红了——可恶啊本大爷又不是没看过弹琴的，今天到底是怎么了！！！偏偏弹琴的现在又——

楼澈忍不住将脸转向一边闭上眼睛开始逃避。

“呵…”  
随着一声带着气音的低笑，恢复了血色的薄唇嘴角勾起，随即含住了楼澈“送”过来的左耳尖。

痒！楼澈刚闭上的眼睛一下就睁大了，耳尖传来的湿热感，喷在耳后的热气，本没有伤口的地方却传来一种不同于浊气入侵的诡异的刺感，就像一串带着饵的吊钩，把自己血液里的无数小小鱼儿瞬间吸引了过去。楼澈从耳后到左肩的肌肉全部绷紧，连带着肩膀都微微耸起，这感觉已经不能说是痛苦，但是很奇怪，太奇怪了……

楼澈其实是个怕痒的人，只是天外云海那些能让他又痒又笑的毛茸茸动物们自从被相丹一瞪就再也不敢了，粗神经的他后来也就忘了这回事。那湿热感在左耳流连不去，又痒又诡异的感觉让楼澈真切地感受到什么叫做头皮发麻，鸡皮疙瘩颗颗立起。薄唇在终于离开左耳的时候故意往耳道里吹了口气，成功让楼澈打了个哆嗦脖子往右一窜。

于是楼澈左肩上的伤口又被吮住了。

楼澈是过了好一会才意识到弹琴的又在喝自己的血，不禁有些没辙地想，如果喝本大爷的血能让弹琴的不暴走的话倒也行，至少以他的愈合力应该不再怕这带着仙气的血是毒药了...

战意不再沸腾后被吮吸伤口就成了没那么不能接受的事，和刚才那诡异的麻痒比起来楼澈还是更愿意接受简单的疼痛，虽然时不时会僵一会儿，但好歹脑子里不会是一团糨糊。

于是本就裸露在外的左臂伤口楼澈没多想，藏于衣袖下的右臂伤口他也没多想，然后是右手的，锁骨的。。直到...胸口的。

“弹、弹琴的...”楼澈的尾音带上了一丝颤抖。

腰绳早已为了宽衣而被解开扔在一边，由于握笔而被炸得最严重的右手和右臂已被舔舐得止了血，从伤口进入血液的信息素由熟悉而渐次变得亲切，刺和麻的感觉不知何时已经上升得超过了疼痛，胸前的那一下像闪电般击中了楼澈提醒他这个事实。

一旦意识到这一点身上的触感就陡然放大了数倍——不知何时四肢的钳制就已经松开，那舌尖的轨迹前所未有的清晰，唾液中的信息素就是那被一路留下的带饵的钓钩。有头发顺着吮吸舔舐的节奏在胸膛附近的伤口上轻轻拂动，发尖还时不时划过伤口…

左肩和右腰被有些冰凉的手掌轻轻扶住，拇指还轻轻捻动着附近的皮肤。  
腰是楼澈最怕痒的地方，哪受得了这样的挑拨，马上不受控制地带动全身扭了一下。

这一下扭动犹如打开了一个机关。

舔舐立刻转为轻咬。犬齿在皮肤上轻轻划过的感觉危险而让人上瘾。

遍布上半身所有伤口的外来信息素受主人的影响由撩拨转为了躁动，原先绵延悠长的陈年醇香登时带着充满活力的甜葡萄酒沸腾了起来。这股躁热成功烧红了楼澈身上的每一寸肌肤。  
按照笔爆炸的方向，伤口越往下越少，到腹部就了只剩了两三道，但被冰凉手掌抚住腰部两侧的感觉无疑更加刺激楼澈，窄腰不自觉的扭动，带着汗湿的水光，不自知地在视觉和触觉上同时刺激着身上的人。抗拒和期待两种截然不同的感觉从心底升起，不知何时楼澈的手已扶住了那人的肩头，却不知应推开还是按下。

没了腰绳的裤子被轻易扯下，冰凉的手掌抚上大腿，腿上的零星几处伤口很快就被一一舔遍，张开腿的姿势让楼澈莫名觉得有点羞耻，但腿上手掌的微微颤抖，喷在大腿内侧不稳的鼻息和渐次粗重的喘息声让他知道弹琴的也并不好过，“弹琴的……”（该舔的该吸的都好了吧，本大爷是不是可以穿……）楼澈半撑起上身试图用尽可能温和的语气同弹琴的讲道理，胯间那物却突然被握住，“啊！你……那……”前所未有的刺激让楼澈不禁又倒了回去。

要说楼澈也有千来岁年纪，但毕竟在仙界长大，仙界耻于谈性，相丹伶叶自是不可能教他这等床弟之事。楼澈少年时自然也有潮起的时候，却被伶叶先生以一句“精力过剩，多运动发泄掉便好”淡淡带过，于是他从不以为意，还以为人皆如此。其实一进分化期那物事便顶了起来，楼澈却也没有多想，此番被紫丞捉住了要害，只轻轻一抚，全身血液便齐齐奔向那处，楼澈哪受得了这个，脑袋一白只能任他动作。

修长的手指灵活地上上下下分分合合，楼澈几次难耐地挺腰却被故意松开，求而不得的难受让他大口喘息、心如擂鼓，喉结因不时的吞咽而上下滚动着，就在快要攀上顶峰的时候，那已被他烧热的手又离开了。

“呜……”这样的折磨比疼痛难忍千倍万倍。  
一阵窸窸索索。  
一具火热的躯体覆了上来。

楼澈已经无暇顾及弹琴的为什么手那么冰身上这么热的问题了，嘴唇被吻住的同时要害又被握着快速揉搓，舌头被大力翻搅，津液里的信息素简直相当于弹琴的渡了酒来强行喂他喝一样，无意识睁眼一瞧，紫丞的眼眸直勾勾盯着他，闪烁着暗红的火焰。

那火焰点燃了烈酒，迷醉的感觉终于炸开。  
楼澈一抽一抽地软了下去。

当然Alpha的身体不会仅仅满足于这样的释放，那物事几乎没有显出疲态，反而犹如开了窍般变得更加精神抖擞，想要进攻的天性在血液里沸腾和叫嚣。楼澈扶在紫丞肩上的手不自觉加大了力道，胯下无意识地向上顶着空气，完全没有注意到紫丞肩上的骨头已经传来了几声脆响。

唇舌分开，身上一轻，楼澈眼神迷离而游移，却无意瞟到弹琴的左手无力地垂在身侧，登时心头一紧，猛一回想刚才右手触感，脸上血色尽褪，这是……自己把他的肩骨捏碎了？？

”……“楼澈一时语塞，又心疼又歉疚，这要怎么说……对不起弹琴的，刚才本大爷过于激动？  
这话怎么说得出口？

万万没想到的是弹琴的没什么表情，就好像那胳膊不是自己的一样，盯着他看了一会，竟突然俯下身含住了那十分精神的物事。

”！！！“要命的是自己的胯还惯性地往上顶了、一下……

楼澈刚褪下血色的脸又热炸了。

排山倒海而来的刺激让楼澈马上顾不得想七想八了，他根本什么也想不起。  
怎么能这样……这大概是楼澈最后一个念头了吧  
四处挑拨的软肉，时不时划过的犬齿还有那要命的一下一下的吸力……这可能就是他梦想的归宿？  
往下一看，那双上吊的眉眼更是……  
除了挺腰楼澈已经什么都不知道了。  
直到喷薄而出。

袅袅余韵还未散去，后颈又是一痛。  
又是这种被灌入信息素的感觉。

但是好像有哪里……不一样了？

是因为和方才释放的感觉混杂在一起了？总之这次注入的不像是疼痛和抗拒，而是……诡异和燥热。  
——难道同一个人的信息素还会变来变去的吗？！

就这一愣神，口腔又被攻陷，这次渡进来的不止有酒味，还有一股腥膻之气。  
不似上一次那样充满霸道和掠夺，而是变得温柔而缱绻。  
有一种……珍而重之的感觉？

就在楼澈迷迷瞪瞪的时候，身下被异物感猛得一激，又想挣扎起来。  
然而后脑却被牢牢扣住，温柔缱绻变成了疾风骤雨。  
睁开眼只能对上那燃火的红眸，像个深渊引人坠落。

侵入的异物修长，灵活，略带…黏腻，不多时，又加了一根。  
回想起刚才嘴里的奇怪味道，楼澈慌得差点咬断自己的舌头。

可楼澈也只来得及慌了一瞬。  
下一瞬不知体内被按到了哪里，全身都被激得弹动了一下。

唇舌马上分开，扣在楼澈脑后的手却没有松，两个额头被强硬地顶在一起，粗重的喘息此起彼伏。  
手指加到三根，开拓的速度更快，还刻意时不时按向那处。

Alpha不是天赋异禀的Omega，既不柔软，也不湿润，被强行入侵的感觉也完全不受欢迎。  
但虽然艰涩，体内的敏感点终是还在的，被刻意针对刻意引导，也还是有快感升了上来。  
更何况，那是……弹琴的。  
即使在对自己做这样的事……那……也还是弹琴的。

但至少现在他身体对弹琴的本能反应好像由抗拒慢慢转为接受了，楼澈这么安慰自己，弹琴的现在这种情况显然是需要自己帮忙，在弹琴的醒来前自己本应该…多担待的。

楼澈有点难受，但又说不上来那一股酸涩的感觉是什么。

他也没空去细细体会。

身下已被四指拓开，随着开拓的动作，那些黏滑的液体也被送进了深处，此时手指甫一退去，扣住后脑的力量便同时卸下，身边的热源退走，楼澈不觉竟生出一丝不舍来。

不想随后入口便被什么顶住，烫得楼澈瑟缩了一下。大腿也被捞起，扣在那人两侧腰眼处。

这动作什么意思不言而喻。

……原来，竟要这样。

刚发泄过的楼澈自然知道Alpha尺寸几何——Alpha的身体…自己还是个男人，这真的可以？纵是平时天不怕地不怕的楼大爷，此时也忍不住恐惧得颤抖。

腹上落了一滴水，又一滴。

楼澈抬眼一看，弹琴的那暗红的眼眸已转为火红，眼神依然钉在他的脸上，苍白的面容泛上了红晕，额上已浮现了青筋，汗水大颗大颗流下，然后坠落在楼澈腹上。  
楼澈后知后觉地发现，原来弹琴的也在颤抖，隐忍得全身颤抖。

浊气的旋风已然平息了。

楼澈恍惚中觉得，哪怕弹琴的没醒，如果他不表示点什么，弹琴的也能这么一直忍下去。

那对红眸里除了火焰，还有一丝惶恐，一丝恳求。

眼神交汇时，楼澈的心就化了。  
他向来是见不得弹琴的隐忍的表情的。  
好像还有什么别的原因，但也顾不得了。

——弹琴的，本大爷有什么是不能给你的？不就是疼而已，本大爷不怕。

楼澈缓缓点了点头，抬了抬腰。

无声的邀请。

不等楼澈第二次抬起下巴，身上的人便开始缓缓推进，除了生理上的痛楚，精神上也好似被浊气的钉子一寸寸钉入。

楼澈在全身僵硬的同时心中陡然涌起了滔天的愧疚——清浊混杂冲击的滋味这么疼？当年弹琴的重伤在熏风午原自己输入大量仙气想救他的时候他是不是也这么疼？当年在雨苍山被师傅一剑穿胸的时候他是不是也这么疼？当年…在金神大殿被自己…时，他是不是也这么疼？！  
——当年自己与他换了气息…他再入盘古之源寻找改变过去可能的时候，是不是也这么疼？甚至…比这更疼？  
一千年，又快一千年了…有什么事他总是默默忍下，任千般追问只是转移话题不说…本大爷到底应该怎么说、怎么做，才能让他好过一点？

楼澈不知道自己的表情空白了多久。  
直到身上的人停在半道，俯身下来颤抖着摸他的脸，才恍惚中回神，看到了红眸中的惊慌、心痛和自责。

楼澈的心猛然揪紧地疼了起来。  
——如果这是本大爷可以为你做的事…

"弹琴的……别怕……本大爷、没事……"环上那人的脖颈，楼澈努力放松、抬腰，让进度又往前推了一点点，"你看…嗯…没事啊…不要怕……"

楼澈笨拙地抚摸着弹琴的脊背，艰难尝试着迎向体内跳动着的灼热，慢慢把自己往前送出，“没…事……”

随着一声呜咽，身上的人动了，猛地扣住了楼澈的腰身，竟是一贯到底。  
“……”气音在楼澈的耳边说了一个什么字，然后就是“嗬嗬”的喘息。

楼澈来不及捕捉便被那人愈加快速的动作推动着滚入了无边的浪潮。

就像是被愈加堆叠的大坝不断推高水位的洪流一朝决了堤。

一浪又一浪的潮水涌来，被刻意针对的敏感处就像那没顶的潮头，痛苦的窒息过后是可怕的快感，一次又一次的没顶，痛苦和快乐不断交叠，天堂和地狱随机切换。

不知哪一次上浮的时候深处的一个隐秘的位置被蹭过，“呜！”像是被雷咒劈中一般，楼澈整个人一软，内壁却不自觉绞紧，连带着体内就是一跳。

“！！”  
一阵失重，弹琴的居然双臂一圈扣着他的后脑坐了起来！  
体重突然被集中于那处隐秘，楼澈生生就要向后软倒，却被弹琴的要揉碎一般圈得死紧，下巴一下下磕在弹琴的肩头。

楼澈不知道Alpha也是有生殖腔的，只不过是萎缩退化了而已。  
但，总还是有的。

楼澈想自己一定是醉了，不然为什么会麻木得完全不痛，连气息相激的冲击都变得钝钝的，全身只剩下了那般可怕的感觉？

不知又过了多久。

有什么顶着那处在体内膨开了。

在撕裂般的胀痛感传上来之前，楼澈后颈的腺体又被犬齿钉入，带着醇香的信息素在第三次注入的时候，终于受到了原住民的热烈欢迎，甚至连那被成结的痛楚，也被掩盖在一片欢腾之下。

Alpha的释放时间并不短暂，被热流持续冲刷着的楼澈也一并跟了出来。  
被在短时间内多次标记还连带着气息压制，纵然是Alpha，楼澈也还是晕了过去，于是，他错过了耳边的那个字。  
“澈……”


	2. 11-17

紫丞是在一片柔和的阵法光芒中醒来的。

空气中蔓延着不同于薰风的两种酒香，其中一种甜葡萄酒香有着奇异的安抚人心的味道。

眼皮沉重得很，脑袋里嗡嗡的涨痛，身上懒得不想动，这分明与旁人所说的宿醉之感相去无几。紫丞不由得失笑：以自己的酒量，还能醉倒，这是喝了多少，还是酒力过劲？

醒来之后，涨痛昏沉的感觉就变得有些难以忍受，紫丞不由得想抬起手揉揉太阳穴。  
这一动，就发现，自己的怀里拥着个人。

有些费力地睁开双眼，入目的是一头银丝，明明熟悉至极，只是从未在这个角度看过。  
这…………

太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，无数画面从脑海中闪过。

冲进山洞的那一瞬紫丞是很有些欢欣的，那仙人果然分化成了Alpha，和自己一样。  
——最重要的是，再也不用担心他会被别人标记了。

那隔离阵法的攻击相比自己见到那人的渴望简直不痛不痒。

却不曾想，刚冲进去，就对上了那一双闪耀的银眸，银眸里简直像有星河在燃烧。  
他向自己冲来，一招一式，一拳一掌，随兴洒脱、矫健流畅……

开始时还记得不能伤他，只想闪避，打算在等待中找个空子把他制住，再另寻他法。

但是自己还是太低估了Alpha的战斗天性。

不再像平日里所习惯的那样用音律攻击，而是用身体作出最直接的格斗挡拆，此地的浊气和剑气本就浓厚，杀伐之气甚重，直接的战斗感让初为Alpha的自己竟不知不觉沉浸于战斗，原先的想法渐渐模糊，好不容易撂倒那仙人的时候甚至有点控制不住自己。  
——或许带着仙气的Alpha血液能让自己冷静一点？

然后就被那一下果断的头锤撞得咬破了舌尖。  
和嘴里的血腥味一同蔓延开来的还有攻击性和占有欲。

浊气，剑意，信息素，战意冲破了理智。  
只是想制住他而已啊。  
怎么那么不老实呢？为什么总是在躲？

他…为什么要躲我？  
战意和凶性节节攀升，把心里那点焦躁和不安都放大到了可怕的程度，所剩不多的耐性在追逐中被全部耗尽，除了制服竟不做他想………

终于又把他摁在身下，对着近在咫尺的朗眉星目，有种奇异的满足感。  
…这不对…这种征服欲…不对…楼兄何等人物，我怎么能……

许是需要更多仙气让自己清醒一点…

真是的，怎么弄得满脸满身伤。

……真甜。  
那挑起自己战意的Alpha信息素滋味竟如此美妙？  
清甜，爽利……就连其中横冲直撞的攻击性也显出了几分活力和可爱。

这就是…我的澈啊……

想要…更多……  
好香……不由得趋近那气味的源头

然后是意想不到的全力反抗。

反抗？这是我的。  
必须全都是我的。  
只要标记了，就是我的。  
多少夜的夙梦，不知隐忍了多久却始终说不出口的渴望。  
所有的理智在反抗开始的时候就被恐惧吞噬殆尽。

不想再忍耐了，光是想到他要逃离自己，哪怕只是一点点可能，都变得无法忍受。

标记他吧，把他变成我的。  
犬齿果断扎入了皮肤。

然后就是一场乱梦。

汗水，迷醉和喘息

想让他也快活。

拥着他的感觉如此美好

想向所有人宣示自己的主权。

哪怕是短暂的标记也好，多一次，再多一次…

即使如此

饶是神志不清的时候，更深的恐惧也阻住了前行的脚步

再往前一步是梦想的彼岸，却也极可能是万劫不复

任那邪火滔天，如果…他不愿

他竟点了头  
他环着自己说，没事，别怕。

拉紧的最后一根绳子终于崩断

这是在做梦吧？？  
一定是在做梦。  
怎么会有这么美好的梦？

别醒。  
因为在醒来之前，我还想要更多…

——原来，这竟不是梦吗？

怀中人的体温，情事后的餍足感，空气中交缠的信息素，还有那无法忽略的暧昧气息……

真的，不是梦。

那他………  
紫丞惊出一身冷汗。

身上脸上纵横交错的割痕已然结了疤，更触目的反而是点点红痕和块块青紫，还有腿间那凝固的…  
许是被折腾得狠了，楼澈睡得极沉，眼下还有些青黑。

…竟伤他至此

紫丞不像楼澈是个人事不知的，毕竟志于天下，床笫之欢早已作为帝王驭人之术在师倩的教授下早早习得，且男女不忌以顾万全。只是之前一心为族民奔走无暇情爱，几番计策又被相丹所搅竟至于自顾不暇的境地，自然也不会有人刻意接近，而后……待到诸般事端了结，那人便稳稳立于紫丞心尖…不，或许更早之前这知己的情分已然变了，只是在漫长的等待中紫丞才看清了自己这份情思…总之，空有了千来年的理论，待到此时才被实践得彻彻底底。

楼澈现在最需要的自然是清理和休息。  
草率地打理了一下两人的仪容，紫丞打横抱起了楼澈便向岚隐溪冲去。

一路上除了止不住的心疼之外，还有些无法忽视的骄傲和满足，意识到这一点的紫丞不由暗骂自己一声禽兽。

寻了个水流较缓处，从混沌腹中拿出枚火焱珠，细细试了下水温，反手设下重重结界，这才把怀中人的衣物除了放入水中。

敏锐地发现楼澈在分化成Alpha后愈合力比之前好了不少，但和自己相比却要缓慢得多，在导出体液的时候紫丞小心地四处探查，好在那里没有什么裂口，长出一口气后手上的触感就变了味道，加上那仙人毫不设防的睡颜，闻着那由于不懂得控制而散发出的带着自己味道的葡萄酒香，旖旎的心思竟又开始蠢蠢欲动。

紫丞不由低下头去，却在目光触及那人眼下的青黑时猛地一顿，手指如触电般撤出，激起楼澈无意识的一声闷哼，连带着紫丞就是一僵

不可不可不可！  
他已是如此境地，几天几夜水米未进，万万不可再伤他身体！

可…怎么连睡时也如此勾人……现在虽是为了清理，总是…未着片缕的……

思及至此脑中念头一闪紫丞果断卸了自己右臂，待疼痛让理智恢复些许清明，才又接了回去。  
为何如今如此不能自持？紫丞暗自恼怒着，只能竭力忍着身上的反应，加快了给楼澈沐浴的速度。

好不容易洗完，刚用火焱珠挥去二人身上水气，楼澈却在这时发起了抖。

反射性地紧了紧胳膊，紫丞马上发现了楼澈开始不正常上升的体温。

紫丞心下一凛，迅速拿自己的袍子裹起楼澈，便唤出混沌想从其肚中取药。  
甫一抬手，紫丞便陷入犹豫，这……得用什么药？

若说外伤，楼澈全身上下皆已结痂，有的地方甚至痂已脱落只余一点痕迹，那处……也没有暗伤，按理不应有发炎高烧之虞；若说内伤，一探楼澈脉息，的确有些翻涌，但对比自己现下的脉息……或许Alpha本身内息涌动就较为剧烈？若是补得太过或用药不对又恐弄巧成拙……若说用琴音安抚精神调理内息，偏生怀音又已断弦……

——去找风瞿？  
怀中人还在发着抖无意识地往胸口蜷紧，那种下意识的依赖感让紫丞心软一片，想想楼澈裹在袍里的满身痕迹，心中又起了霸道独占的念头，哪怕是一向敬重的风瞿先生……也是不想让他把楼兄看了去的……  
可这渐起烫热的温度……

紫丞紧紧拥着楼澈快步往谷内走去，天人交战了一路，在行至通往风瞿屋和王居的岔道口时楼澈已然滚烫，紫丞心知再也拖延不得，终是狠狠咬了咬牙，选择了往左。  
——现在楼兄是何等紧急的情况，切不可因我一时私欲错过诊治的时机……

在脑中反复默念着的紫丞，生生压抑着身为Alpha的独占欲望，脸色又苍白了几分。

默默在风瞿屋外设置了好几重结界，还未扣上门扉，就听见屋里一声叹息："进来吧。"

紫丞顿了顿，迈步进屋，便看见清瘦了不少的老先生，望着他怀中裹着人的紫袍，慈和的双目中已是了然。

"王且勿急，老头子诊个脉即可。"

紫丞小心地将楼澈置于屋中诊榻，不得不承认风瞿的话多少让他卸下了些防备。

相比楼兄被看遍的滋味，只是诊脉的接触便也能忍得了，更何况…老先生已是Beta。

"老头子这些日子以来也算是小有心得，标记双方之间存在强烈些的吸引和依赖是自然的，王也不必太过忧心。"话虽如此，风瞿还是隔了方帕子给楼澈诊脉，少倾，风瞿起身对紫丞一揖，“王，老头子能否探探楼仙人的颈脉？”

后颈是腺体所在，也是标记的位置，心知风瞿是在照顾自己的感受，加之此前也有过类似的推测，看着眼前谨慎慈和的长者，紫丞点了点头。

紫丞将楼澈的头转向右侧，风瞿依旧隔着帕子在楼澈颈侧探脉，又指了指楼澈后颈，“这里……王可记得咬过几次？”  
“……我……不能确定”

”如今楼仙人身上可有破口？“  
”没有。“  
2那处可有暗伤？”  
“……我醒来时…是没有的。”  
以风瞿对紫丞的了解，自是知道他一贯严谨仔细，也没有再自己细查的打算，只是有点不自然地低咳了一声，顿了一顿，还是问道：“…虽知楼仙人是Alpha此事可能性甚小…老头子还是得问，可有永久标记？”  
“……没有。”Alpha虽有生殖腔，但毕竟已退化萎缩，能找到对紫丞来说就已经是莫大的运气，但那窄小的存在自是不会有容纳成结的可能性的。

“……那……若撇开分化和体质不谈，王是如何看待楼仙人的呢？”  
紫丞还未从回答前几个问题中的窘迫中回过神来，就因这个问题流下了冷汗，难道自己之前就已经表现得那般明显？

“先生何出此言？”

“老头子近日研读了人界关于此次体质分化的不少资料，那信息素被凡人称作"激素"，对情绪影响甚大。分化后除体质会有明显差别之外，情绪则会变得更容易受信息素牵引，您也早已知晓其中当属Alpha的信息素最为强横，标记之后甚至能左右情感，标记者的独占意愿和被标记者的依赖感多少都源于此，例如此前老头子也曾诊察过被标记的族民，但下标记的人竟连被标记者就医时常规诊脉的碰触也无法忍受……”

风瞿先生讲解得细致入微，深入浅出，但声音在紫丞脑中渐渐远去，甚至化为了一阵嗡鸣……  
咬破后颈腺体时那人全力挣扎的画面不断闪现在眼前……  
所以……他本来……是不愿的？  
是我……迫了他？

"…楼仙人现下的情况老头子以前从未在其他族民身上见过，人界资料也未有记载，但他身上隐有魔气波动，脉息也与此前被暂时标记过的族民有所不同，老夫……有个猜测……“

"魔气"二字把紫丞的思绪拉了回来，不由有些心慌，"先生是说楼兄此番高热与魔气有关？！"

"……只是老头子的猜测而已。按说标记之后双方信息素两相交融，被标记者的体质多少会受下标记之人的影响有所改善，但楼仙人偏生本已经分化为了Alpha…而且还被……这也是老夫目前仅见…毕竟Alpha气息强横，总是互相排斥…"

"因此于他身体有碍？"

"倒也不是，看他颈后应是被咬了多次，脉息却颇为活跃，不似虚浮有亏之象…倒像是…王，可让老头子冒昧探您脉息？"

"无妨。"

"果然…楼仙人的脉息多少也受些了王的影响。"

"分化后我只觉身体更加强健，连受的伤都愈合得极快"，紫丞忆起自己曾经轻轻松松断骨再生不由皱眉，"若说受我影响，楼兄当恢复得更快才是，又如何会发此高热…"

"楼仙人确是恢复得快了些，可…在魔界这也恢复得太过快了……他身上的魔气波动…与血脉丝丝入扣，他又本是仙人…"

魔气…原来如此。  
紫丞何等人物，之前是关心则乱，被风瞿一点明，哪里还有不懂的，楼澈全身伤口都曾被他舔遍，更别提这几日来的颠鸾倒凤……看来是愈合时…带入了过多魔气…  
身为浊气之主，紫丞只一凝神便知风瞿所言非虚。

魔界自是没有仙气的，现在赶去仙界已来不及……

紫丞闭了闭眼，扣住楼澈脉门开始尝试以浊气之主之能丝丝牵出楼澈血液内的魔气。

转瞬之间，紫丞的手几不可察地抖了抖，脸上却没什么表情，略一停顿后又紧紧扣住。

丝丝魔气带着清气被抽出，慢慢没入紫丞手中，不多时两人俱已冷汗涔涔，大汗之下，楼澈的温度慢慢退了下去。

紫丞的脸色则变得苍白如纸，空气中的浊气也开始躁动。

"王……可以了……"

"…先生……这许多时日过去…魔族的Alpha抑制剂可有眉目了？"

"有是有，只是还未验证……"

"能让先生说有眉目，必是有些效用的……劳烦先生…拿一支来……"

"……"

"刚才先生问我，未分化时我对楼兄是怎么看的…也是因为这个吧？"接过风瞿递来的针剂紫丞毫不犹豫地往自己颈侧一扎，冷汗滚滚落下，空气中渐起躁动的浊气流动也缓缓平息了下去，"如今看来…我怎么想的已不重要，更何况…"（更何况…本是我迫他在先啊………）

"总之楼兄的安康，日后还要多烦扰先生了。"

王居内，楼澈裹着锦被沉沉睡着，紫丞只是远远站着，不觉日已西斜。

看不够，用目光描摹了那人的轮廓成千上万次，还是不够。

抑制剂很有效，天知道他在抽出浊气之时是怎样的煎熬，若楼澈体内浊气只是散于血液，他怎会无感无觉，那是…附着于他的信息素的啊…是带着他的骄傲和满足，用来标记这仙人的啊……潜意识里如此理所应当存在的东西，怎么可能去怀疑？即使隐隐有过猜测，也被自觉自发地忽略掉了……方才…他分明是在亲手慢慢卸去自己的标记……哪怕不多，精神上也十分痛苦，想必楼兄也是一样………

万幸楼兄此时睡着…或许那痛苦也能少些罢……

他本是自在洒脱、乘兴来去之人，若不是自己欠他太多，如何会甘心囿于这气息与他格格不入的魔界……

原想着楼兄分化为Alpha便可不被人标记摆布，自己也还能继续隐藏心思与他相处下去，若他有了什么其他的选择…也就能断了这不该有的念想…

孰料竟……利用了他的温柔善良，利用气息压制标记了他……即使是现在，还在可耻地欢欣着……这样龌龊的自己，如何能对得起楼兄早已捧出的一颗真心…

楼澈是被饿醒的。

揉着眼睛坐起，遁着香味就瞥见了榻边摆着的小粥和点心，都是他最爱吃的口味，就是份量不多。  
旁边附一纸条，字迹清新隽永：楼兄伤重初愈，不可过饮过食，魔界事务繁忙，紫某得空定来赔罪。

啧……又是公务，弹琴的也真是的，好像他自己没受过伤流过血一样，忙忙忙，刚回来又去忙，他都不会累的吗？！回想起紫丞那可怕的愈合力，楼澈撇了撇嘴，可能现在真的不会吧……不过是因为在魔界而已，本大爷也不差啊，都是Alpha，凭什么好处就都给他占尽！楼澈快速地消灭着那些吃食，愤愤地想着。

放下千年温玉做的粥碗，用一旁的帕子把嘴角一抹，楼澈一个鲤鱼打挺就想下床，却僵直地倒了回去“嘶——”，奇怪，看外面的日头本大爷应该也睡得够久了，明明全身伤都已经好了个彻底，这是……睡太久给睡僵了？不行不行，这要是给小姑娘他们知道，指不定要怎么笑话本大爷了！

床上的被子若有若无地传来紫丞的味道，不知不觉安抚了楼澈的情绪，下意识地拥着被子猛吸了一口，楼澈的心情登时变好，起身用仙术套上了衣服，快步向议事厅迈去——如今魔界这么乱，弹琴的怕是要顾不过来，还不是需要本大爷帮忙，嘿嘿，弹琴的~这份人情你要怎么感谢本大爷啊？

楼澈能明显感受到魔界先前弥漫的那些慌乱与无措的气氛已然在慢慢消散，从王居一路行来擦肩而过的族民不是Beta就是透着标记气息的Alpha或Omega，到了议事厅附近后这种秩序感变得更为强烈，楼澈能感觉到正是以议事厅为分界，议事厅后的一大片屋子都隐约能传来隐藏的牵制结界的气息。看来魔界的运转的确正在理顺，想必弹琴的没少下过功夫。  
只是——楼澈在议事厅门口下意识地抽动了下鼻子，怎么没有弹琴的味道？

进了大堂，在案前批阅文件的宵明也让楼澈无端里感觉有些奇怪，不过当下弹琴的事情最重要"小明啊，弹琴的——"（怎么不在这儿？）

"你醒了？"宵明淡淡地瞥他一眼，"王早有交代，若你找来，就让你去风瞿先生那儿复诊，如若饿了，小厨房里也早就为你备下了些东西。"

"那他——"

宵明已然不想再和楼澈谈下去，低头揉了揉眉心，"你去就是了，现在诸事纷扰，我没有精力和你多话。"

（哼！拽什么拽！）楼澈气鼓鼓地出了议事厅，他本不是这么容易听话的人，但魔界现在的情况的确千头万绪，加上才几日不见，宵明竟显得有些消瘦憔悴，不复往日里沉静稳重如磐石一般的样子，隐约里透出一丝疲惫和脆弱。楼澈都不好意思跟他吵架，一出门就想化出巨笔飞向风瞿屋，才愣愣发现召唤不出什么，只好一路急奔——没劲的小明不理本大爷，那个玩风的小老头总会告诉本大爷这到底是什么情况吧？！

冲至风瞿屋前楼澈不由一阵晕眩，刚扶住门扉就闻见了一股香味。

“刚能起床就这么毛毛躁躁的，呵呵，王果然没有料错啊”风瞿先生带着笑意的声音从里面传来，“进来吧，点心早就已经给你准备好了。”

“弹琴的真是过分！明知道本大爷会饿还只放那么点东西，怎么够吃！”

“他还不是怕你这孩子吃得太多反倒消受不了？可别刚醒就又要再躺回去！来来来，让老头子看看，醒来这会，你可有什么不适？”

“不适？没什么不适啊，你们瞎紧张什么？本大爷的身体一向很好！玩风的小老头，弹琴的到底上哪里去了，可叫本大爷好找！”

“身体好不好岂是你自己说了算的？又是分化又是标记的，好好坐着，老头子可要仔细看看！”风瞿瞪起眼睛吹了吹胡子，摆出了医者的架子，示意楼澈伸手诊脉。

“如何？都说了本大爷没——嘶——！干嘛啊！”

“年轻人不要老是大呼小叫的，老头子就抽你点血，好做研究。”

“那也不能一声招呼不打啊！——等等，你说标记？什么标记？”楼澈先是一脸懵懂，随后恍然大悟，“噢……说起来弹琴的的确咬过本大爷几口，可痛死本大爷了！他在哪？本大爷还没有找他算账！”

“年轻人稍安勿躁，老头子还没检查完呢，老实在这等着！话说回来你是仙，他是魔，当时他咬你的时候，你就没觉得有什么不对？”

“不对？当时他可不对了，本大爷跟他说什么他都一个字不听！”楼澈想想就不由愤愤，“本大爷要不是因为担心他怎么会……”  
于是那天的情形楼澈就直筒筒地倒给了风瞿，当然，被弹琴的压倒这回事没有多提，毕竟影响了他楼澈大爷的光辉形象嘛。

"唔……"风瞿捋着胡子沉吟。

"小老头你干嘛那副表情啊，还是说这对弹琴的有什么不妥？"

"毕竟标记之事多见于AO之间，偶有AB的，这两个Alpha之间的…不说老头子是第一回见，那人界的资料里也没有写啊…"风瞿看了一眼紧张地瞪大眼睛前倾身子的楼澈，捋了捋胡子又道"不过你也不要着急，要说有什么不妥，那也是出在被标记的你身上，你可是仙人，在没有仙气的魔界什么景况你自己清楚，现在王护着你尚且不及，能有什么不妥。"

"本大爷哪有那么弱？！本大爷护着他还差不多，哪里要他……"

"哼哼，标记双方的吸引哪是那么简单的，你敢说你现在的焦躁不是因为想念他？"

"这有什么问题？本大爷当然想念他啊！魔界现在这么乱，本大爷就怕他又偷偷去做什么本大爷不知道又非常危险的事！本大爷可是等了他一千年耶！会想念他有什么好奇怪的啊？"

“算了，当老头子没问”，风瞿摇了摇头，心里默默叹气，小子不开窍，也不知道这情况对王是好是坏，于是换了个问题，“Alpha信息素相斥，你可记得起王咬你的那几下是什么感觉？有没有什么不同？”

“当然第一下最痛啊，感觉全身骨头都要碎了那种”楼澈扶着下巴回忆，“后来就没那么……”，想想之后的那种诡异酥麻后来甚至畅快无比的感觉，楼澈开始吞吞吐吐，耳尖也不由红了，不能说不能说，好像弹琴的咬本大爷还应该了似的！

就在这时，一只小黄鸟箭一般地从窗外窜了进来，直接蹲楼澈头上吱吱地叫，还时不时低头啄两下，惊得楼澈差点没把手里的点心给扔出去，“干嘛啊！你这小鸟，不要弄乱本大爷的发型啊啊啊！！！”

“崔嵬的小宝贝吗？好了好了老头子知道了，这就跟你一道去看看。”风瞿倒是一副司空见惯的样子，起身去提了早已备好的药箱。

楼澈心中一跳，跟着起身，"本大爷也一道去！"

风瞿瞟了一眼楼澈少有的认真表情，从门后拿出一杆灵气充盈的大笔，"这是王留给你的。"

【若他真歇不下来，也不必拦着，要是因为没了兵器束手束脚的，他定然坐立不安更无心休养，只怕这样对他更是不好。】

风瞿很快就庆幸自己还是带了楼澈去的，这情形还真是非他不可了。

毕竟谁也想不到在隔离区里居然会有Omega突然发情，还是被抑制剂奢侈地放大过四五次的发情热，而且更要命的是这孩子貌似还是……魅魔一系，勾人的信息素快速扩散，引得邻近的观察区阵法一个接一个被点亮，就是隔离区里从未接触过信息素的族民也陆续开始了分化前兆——如若阻止不及，就将在魔界引爆新一轮性别分化大潮……

崔嵬抱着那个Omega狼狈地躲闪着来自初生Alpha甚至Beta的追击，脑袋上的巢已经空了，想也知道小宝贝儿们均已分头出去求救。然而闻讯赶来的高阶Alpha们（是的，目前已分化的高阶魔族除了风瞿全是Alpha）也只敢远远抓几个出现了分化前兆的魔族族民就往分化区奔去，有的甚至自己也一并进了分化区的隔离阵法以免失控，场面混乱得让挂在风袋子上的风瞿都找不到地方落脚。

一路上楼澈专心捕捉着空气中流动的浊气和信息素心里已经有了计较，临到阵前的表情竟是难得的冷肃，大笔一挥，生生以事发地为中心把隔离区又剜了一大块并入观察区的阵法，接着一个冰咒把混乱的人群冻在一处，然后一杆大笔舞得影也不见，预防性的隔离阵法如下雨一般落在新区域内还未有混乱迹象的那些民宅上。

电光石火间做完这些，楼澈只来得及说出"用风"二字，便因为脱力又晕了过去。

风瞿最终落在崔嵬肩头给那孩子扎了一管魔族的抑制剂，然后彻底松开了系风袋的带子。

空气中让人发狂的Omega信息素就被狂风裹挟着卷上高空，随后便被彻底绞散，好在那孩子的魔气其实很弱，稀释到一定程度便对人产生不了什么影响了。

没了要命的信息素影响，接下来的事情就变得按部就班，有迹象的带去分化区，无迹象的继续观察，楼澈的这个圈子划得的确够大，就可能的影响范围来说是绰绰有余的了，中阶的Beta魔族自是彻夜再把隔离区巡了一遍以免这种例外再发生一次不提。

注射了抑制剂的Omega在被风瞿确认过情况之后就被崔嵬抱去议事厅接受宵明的调查，而楼澈的情况就比较尴尬了，他身上有紫丞的气息，大家都不好接近，王本就重视这仙人，不论他是出于什么原因被王标记，大家的潜意识里都不想触及王的逆鳞，但把他丢在那儿也不是个事儿，更何况他是解决事态立了大功的人。

当然，这个“大家”不包括负责观察区的琴瑚。

琴瑚自从分化为Alpha之后就抽条长高了，外貌由十岁左右的小女娃变为了十五六岁的妙龄少女，神情说话还是一样娇俏可爱，暴力程度则只增不减，在她看来，怪仙人成了少主的人，那自然是是她要好好照顾的对象。已被标记的楼澈信息素攻击性下降了很多，怪力少女轻松地从腋下架起楼澈，才走几步就听到楼澈肚子里传来几声异响，不由笑出了声，“怪仙人，原来你是饿晕的呀？！”

议事厅

宵明对着这个在紫丞不在的时候差点把西魔界掀个底朝天的Omega陷入了沉思。

长得很漂亮的一个小男孩，看起来十二三的样子，穿着凡人的衣服，一双水盈盈的猫眼里满是陌生和戒备，看神情这孩子此前怕是完全不知道魔界的存在，之前从人界带回来的？是哪一批能捅了这么大篓子让他混到隔离区去的？！

宵明正待开口，就被堂外扑扇翅膀的声音打断了，一个高大的男人大步迈了进来，向那孩子紧走几步，猛嗅了两下，方才抬眼细看他的长相，这一看，就愣住了，“你是……”

小孩被这近乎性骚扰的行为激怒了，往后退了两步，猫眼里快冒出火来。

宵明看向那人，瞳孔微缩，“怎么，认识？”

“他是……上一批我带回来的。”

“哦，难怪。”

“宵明你……”

“呵，崔嵬，带这孩子去O区罢，完事后你也回隔离区去，看样子今天也不用问他什么了。”

"…………"

"说话啊，山座使？"

"我………他…………"

宵明看着对方憋红的脸，面无表情，"现在人也见了，事也了了，山座使可还有什么急事要与我商议？"

"……这次的事，是我的错。"

"可不敢怪罪山座使大人，毕竟族民没交接好，我也有责任。"

"宵明！！！"

"何事？"

鹰涯恨极了宵明这样冷淡疏离的表情，自他率众离开落仙谷起他就一直是这个样子，简直能让人以为过去那些以武论道，那些并肩作战都是自己自作多情一个人臆想出来的幻象。对于宵明的那些打算和筹谋，自己误解过，愤怒过，质问过，但是这个人不要说解释，就连跟自己说话甚至看自己一眼都懒，就好像…把心门对自己关闭再也不让自己走近一样。

哪怕是后来屡立奇功，宵明与王前嫌尽释，他和宵明还是回不到从前，从重建魔界起，二人之间的联系仿佛永远只有公事。

直到——

直到那批族民交接的瞬间。

当分化热袭来的时候，那个人眼中终于闪现出了久违的焦急和关心，熟悉又陌生的战友情谊…还有久远到模糊了记忆却始终不愿忘记的心照不宣的默契……

而这一切，都因为自己，也只因为自己。

那几乎永远沉静清俊的脸上因为自己而出现的表情，让鹰涯晃了眼，烫了心。

战意混着渴望升腾而起，原来我是Alpha。

那么——

握住宵明的手，抽出腰间长剑架上自己的颈项，"宵明…你随时可以…杀了我…"

终是顺着剑锋而下地咬到了他的后颈。

这中间宵明有一万个机会将自己斩首。

然而，他没有。

长剑落地的撞击声和宵明身不由己兽化时的吼声同时响起，豹尾一卷把沉迷在血腥气中的自己甩进了议事厅里早已准备好的隔离结界中。

那个人总能在极限的情况下保持着可怕的理智，哪怕疼得打滚，抓得满地爪痕，还撞翻了一旁的案几，仍不忘发出马上换人安排族民对接以及早已备好的代替预案的符讯，把能想到的都做了的安排之后，才堪堪顶着冒了头的分化前兆窜出议事厅往楼澈和容仙所在的方向去了。

……隔着阵法的光芒看去，那个人真像他自己就在发光一般。  
碎裂的尾椎骨复生的疼痛在鹰涯看来简直就是提醒自己这些都不是梦的最好注脚，这样的一个人……抚上颈间由于伤得不深已然止血的地方，宵明方才那一剑的手软背后代表的可能性……已足够他雀跃。

然而……那个人分化为了Alpha，和自己一样。

虽然他的信息素并不会引起自己的战意。

但是他和自己说的话更少了，有时隐隐还会感到言语间刻意针对的意思。

这次的事这么大，混乱的源头一定会被带去议事厅调查，但…那是个Omega！还是一个对Alpha影响力巨大的Omega！在理智反应过来之前就已经被Alpha的独占欲驱动着冲过去试探……

没想到那孩子居然是自己带回来的，还显然被自己得罪了。

把那孩子交给自己的人只来得及交代一句”好好照顾“，就陷入了分化期，一入魔界便有专人负责带走。  
而后的交接工作……

那孩子被激怒当然不会配合调查，鹰涯自知理亏，线索断在这里宵明生气是应该的，这点他也没什么好解释的。只是……其中会不会有那种可能？宵明心里……会有他的位置罢？要解释吗？会不会显得自作多情？

显然宵明并不想给这个解释的机会。  
被堵得什么话题也说不下去，反而还被怼到墙角。鹰涯被激得心里一团火在冒，要他扭头离开又不甘愿，一双拳头握得关节发白。

鹰涯说不出话，宵明也不再理他，兀自坐在案前继续批阅文件。  
反正那孩子的具体情况鹰涯肯定不知道，否则以他的为人也不会这么大意了，方才更不可能会是那副表情。  
不知道魔界……很可能不是纯血的魔族，不过今天肯定没法问了，过两天等那孩子平静下来再说罢。  
至于鹰涯……爱杵就杵吧，反正丈着有青锋擅离职守的人不是自己，该提醒的已经提醒过了。

不知过了多久。

“小明！！！”一个风风火火的人影抢了进来，“小明！快把现在魔界的区域分布和完整的阵法图给我！”

宵明看了楼澈一眼，这么快就没事了?再看一眼窗外，噢，也半天了。  
收回视线的时候不经意瞟到了那个高大的身影。  
还不走啊……

“区域分布的规划图我有，至于阵法图……”

“设想的和实际的有些许出入也没事，这个本就需要随时调整，反正你有就都先给我！弹琴的现在不在魔界吧！仙女姑娘是不是也不在！”楼澈一脸焦急，“这么大的事情等不得的！”


	3. 18

宵明伸向文书堆的手不由一顿，回头深深看了楼澈一眼。

"怎么了？"楼澈被看得莫名其妙，不由摸了摸脸，又看了看自己的手——刚才是吃得不少，可是应该没沾到脸上吧？

"……没事"宵明收回了目光，低头从文书堆中准确地抽出两份，"拿去吧。"

【王…即便您已是Alpha…也才刚分化不久，贸然启动这么大的阵法结界…只怕对您…】

【宵明，各区雏形已现，你已经做得够好。即便与设想的图景有些许出入，那也是因为阵法本应因时制宜，现在的西魔界，等不得了。】

——这两个人，即便性格天差地别，有的地方，却极为相似…难怪……

"啊！本大爷想起来了！"，楼澈突然一拍宵明肩膀，把少有出神的宵明吓了一跳。

"你干什么！"

"嘶——"楼澈甩着被冲过来的鹰涯用力拍开的手，"独眼鹰你手劲真大！"

鹰涯只是狠狠瞪着楼澈，完全没注意到宵明的眼神因为他冲过来而闪了一闪。

"好了好了，是本大爷错了，本大爷一时忘了避嫌，行不行？就说上次见到小明的时候怎么感觉哪里奇怪，原来是因为他身上有独眼鹰你的味道啊！这脖子后面还有——"

楼澈越说越觉得是这么回事，可不么，独眼鹰不但脸红，连脖子都粗了。

"楼仙人误会了"，宵明从鹰涯身后转出，"那时山座使刚出现分化预兆，神志不清、难以自控，不过是…事急从权…"

这句话如同晴天霹雳，惹得鹰涯猛然回头看向宵明。

"……楼仙人真是敏锐异常，然而此事其他人并不知晓。宵明不想耽误山座使，还望楼仙人不要声张。"

他说得尤为认真，眼神极复杂，无端让楼澈一滞，"那你们……"

"Alpha之间没有永久标记，楼仙人，这个常识你该是知道的罢。即便有了标记，时间久了，也都会退去的。"

楼澈只觉气氛陡然凝重起来，攥了攥刚刚接过的文书，露出一个大大的笑容："原来如此，那是本仙人误会了，真是不好意思！你们放心，本大爷一定会给你们保密的！现在本大爷还要研究一下魔界阵法，很忙的，就先走啦！"

楼澈匆匆跑出议事厅，也不用笔，就直直一路跑回王居，倒在榻上愣愣出了会神。

——神志不清…难以自控……事急…从权？  
那日弹琴的……也是如此吗？

楼澈当然知道Alpha的分化期怎么回事，在那种可怕的生理控制下自己都曾恍惚过…那样的难受，弹琴的……  
楼澈甩头，都过去了，何必再在想象中让弹琴的再难受一次，反正本大爷后来好歹也帮了他了！本大爷真是英明神武义薄云天！弹琴的还没感谢本大爷！

如果…弹琴的在分化期难受的时候，身边的是别人……那…

一股无名的烦躁之火迅速升了上来，楼澈下意识在塌上开始打滚，拒绝继续思考这个问题，然后发现…先前从议事厅拿来的文书不知何时被揉成团还压扁了………

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

手忙脚乱地把纸团展开，作为目前魔界对符咒阵法造诣最高的人，楼澈盘坐在王居塌上开始研究，不多时头低得脖子酸，抓了被子过来抱着支起下巴，继续看图，倒是慢慢沉浸了进去………

不得不说分区规划的确非常实用，真要说和现在景况的出入，也只是由于宵明和紫丞的分化议事厅和王居等中央行政议政区域由观察区的边缘自然转划至了安全区，以及不久前的那场由Omega引发的骚乱，为了防止事态扩大只能强行扩大观察区域这两个比较大的变动而已。

但是…楼澈眉头紧锁，在奔赴解决骚乱事件的时候他就隐隐感觉到区域间的咒文关联，才会那么果断地进行改区，果然轻而易举。  
如今看来…在他昏睡期间，弹琴的怕是以功能分区为基础，把整个西魔界圈进了一个无比巨大的阵法里，而不是像先前那样只在观察区和分化区有针对个体的零散阵法，其他秩序基本靠人力维持。

这样做的好处显而易见，能够解放大量疲于奔命维持秩序的人员。阵法的存在也可以限制不受控信息素的传播。

是挺好的，好到让楼澈火冒三丈。

真是乱来！这得耗费多少精力、多少修为！而且启动时间最多也才两天！  
弹琴的才刚刚分化啊！！！  
而且…居然又没有跟本大爷商量！！！！本大爷只是睡了一觉而已啊！！！！

楼澈越想越恼火，直接跳起御笔飞出——这么短的时间，这么大的阵法哪能完成得多好？！这缺漏，本大爷来补！

　　不多时楼澈已将整个西魔界上空巡了一圈。一边感叹果真是个好阵，一边又忍不住去想弹琴的到底为此消耗了多少，是不是又在硬撑。

　　一路巡来，楼澈自己也没光顾着欣赏，随手就把由于仓促设置而细节缺失的地方一一做了修补和理顺，待到最后回到阵法中央，方才躺在笔上微眯起眼略作休息。

　　纵使如此，楼澈还是本能地不断捕捉阵法中的气息流动，下意识地推演阵法的运行走向，寻找需要修补的漏洞。

　　楼澈没有意识到，现在的他对魔气的感觉变得敏锐得多，甚至只凭阵法中的气息流动就能知道紫丞在设置时的用意和目标，从而自然而然地作出对应的调整和优化。这本是一件费时费力还不一定能做好的事情，他却不觉有些沉迷其中。

于是…也自然捕捉到了阵中那份除他自己和弹琴的以外的气息——冰夷族灵气。

本来嘛，原来的那些牵制和隔离阵法就是楼澈同容仙一同设下的，魔界大阵少不得要将这些小阵收纳其中，加上冰夷灵气两不相斥，温和圆融，与设阵魔气几乎融为一体，若不是楼澈敏锐加上有心于此，怕也是感觉不出来的。

——看来这魔界大阵，仙女姑娘帮忙不少啊。楼澈不由坐起，支着下巴想。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用嗷3不是很会…如有什么问题请在老福特评论区告诉我…


End file.
